1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying a status of a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and a method for displaying a status of a portable terminal by using character images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable terminals have become equipped with various functions in addition to a simple telephone function, and such additional functions enable portable terminals to process a wider variety of operations comprising communication, system reporting, messages, multimedia data, user settings, and display operations which have not been confirmed yet or have not yet been developed. For example, communication functions may be call events in relation to termination and origination of a call. Further, system reporting functions may comprise the status of a portable terminal, which represent battery deficiency, entry into communication-unavailable region, prompt menus for system setting, and so on.
Currently, it is typical to display a text message on a display unit or indicate information by using a speaker and an indicating element, in order to report the status of the portable terminal as described above. In addition, the current mobile terminals can display the status or occurrence of an event in various ways. That is, the current mobile terminals can effectively report the occurrence of an event to the user through a display unit or a voice converter.
Recently, portable terminals have become equipped with various functions in addition to a standard telephone function. One of such various additional functions is a photographing function using a camera attached to a portable terminal. A user can obtain image data by using the camera and can edit and transmit the image data. That is, portable terminals have been developed into complex portable terminals capable of performing visual expression in addition to the original communication function. Functions of such complex portable terminals include a function of expressing an operation or a status of a portable terminal by using avatars. Also, it is popular for portable terminals to employ functions of expressing the statuses of the portable terminals by using avatars. Here, the avatars can visually express the statuses of portable terminals according to occurrence of events.